Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas
There are many myths reported in the large gameworld of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Only a few of them are proven, while some were appropriately rejected by developer Rockstar Games, and the rest can not be proved nor disproved. Here is an up-to-date list of all alleged myths: Note: When adding to this list, please put the myth in its corresponding category and in alphabetical order. Counties, Cities, and Biomes *Angel Pine *Back O' Beyond *Bayside Marina *Blueberry *Bone County *Flint County *Fort Carson *Montgomery *Mount Chiliad *Panopticon, The *Red County *Shady Creeks *Tierra Robada *Whetstone Locations *Abandoned Dock *Alcatraz *Aldea Malvada *Angel Pine Shanty *Arco del Oeste *Area 69 *Bermuda Triangle *Big Ear, The *Bikini Bottom *Biowell *Blue Chapel *Catalina's Cabin *Church of Satan *Cordillera *Creepy House *Crippen Memorial Hospital *Desert Building *Desert Phone Booth *Downtown Glitch *Drive Thru Confessions *El Castillo del Diablo *Farm, The *Fisher's Lagoon *Fort Carson Cave *Ghost Beach *Ghost Lake (Back o' Beyond) *Ghost Lake (San Fierro) *Ghost Town *Ghost Town (Glitch) *Ghost Traffic Light *Grove Street *Hanky Panky Point *Harry Plums Abandoned Warehouse *Hell House *Hidden Interiors Universe *Houses Covered in Sand *Hunter Quarry *Johnson House *K.A.C.C Military Fuels *Las Barrancas Cemetery *Leafy Hollow *Lighthouse Ruins *Lil' Probe Inn *Mass Grave *Mount Chiliad Cabin *Mount Chiliad Natural Arch *Planet X *Red County Truck Terminal *Regular Tom *San Andreas Fault Line *Sasquatch Creek *Secret Island *Shady Cabin *Skydoor *Titanic Wreck *Underwater World *Verdant Meadows *Vinewood Cemetery *Zombotech Corporation Creatures and People *Aliens *Animals *Bear *Bigfoot *Big Smoke's Ghost *Bloody Mary *Cane Killer *Casino Poltergeist *Cave Demon *Cave Monster *Chucky *Chupacabra *CJ's Mom's Ghost *Creeper, The *Demons *Desert Ranger *Dinosaurs *Falling Pedestrian in Mt. Chiliad *Fire Dog *Fisher's Lagoon Creatures *Freddy Krueger *Ghost BMX Rider *Ghostface *Ghost Guard *Ghost Town Figure *Grave Robber *Headless Man *Horses in Las Barrancas *Invincible Target Shooters *Jason Voorhees *Junkyard Killer *Kifflom *Killer Cowboy *King Kong *Kraff *Krant *Kuntilanak *Leatherface *Lizardman *Loch Ness Monster *Michael Myers *Mothman *Mount Chiliad Angel *Mount Chiliad Giant, The *Mount Chilliad Horror Voices *Mr. Trenchcoat *Mutants *Mysterious Breathing Noises *Nemesis *Piggsy *Pinhead *Pocong *Promiscuous Priest *Pyramid Head *Ring Girl *Ryder's Ghost *Sharks *Skeletons *Slenderman *Smoke Monster *The Spy *Squidward's Suicide *Street Criminals *Suicidal Airplanes *Suicidal Pedestrians *Suicidal Photographers *The Truth *Tunnel Creature *UFOs *Unknown Guy *Werewolf *Woods Creature, The *Yeti *Zombies Vehicles *Abandoned Vehicle *Airplane Wrecks *Andromada *Bobcat (Vehicle) *Car Wrecks *Deadly Drivers *Driveway Beagle *Ghost BMX *Ghost Cars *Ghost Hydra *Ghost Maverick *Ghost Motorcycles *Ghost Ships *Ghost Vortex *Haunted Police Cars *Jetpack *Mount Chiliad Ghost Car *Red Truck *Reversing Vehicles *Rusty Wheelchair *Shipwrecks *Zombie Planes Other Myths *Angel on Rock *Area 53 (Radio Show) *Back O' Beyond Teleporter *Blueberry Mystery, The *Car Thefts *Conspiracy Theory (Book) *Darkness of Ganton, The *Downtown Glitch *Epsilon Program *Ever Black Shadow *Falling Black Dots *Ghost Crates *Glitched Tree *Green Goo *Invisible Barriers *Mysterious Phone Calls *Newer Cars *Ocean Portal *Police Brutality *Question Mark in the Woods *Sand Roller *Skydoor *Spawn Glitch *Storm Drains *Strange Light *Strange Mirror *Strange Weather *Truck Terminal Phenomenon *UFO Map *Unused Gang 9 *Water Pollution Weapons associated with myths *Chainsaw *Shovel *The Cane Interactive Map See Also *Easter Eggs in GTA San Andreas *Smaller Easter Eggs *Glitches in GTA San Andreas Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Myth Locations Category:Myth Portals